miraculous_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Valery Eruzu
is one of the main protagonists in Miraculous Red. She is a student in Collège Françoise Dupont and a animal rescuer. With her Rainbow Belly Button Ring inhabited by Violet, she has the power of Rainbow Glass and can transform into the superheroine Verre Arc. Appearance Physical appearance Valery is half French and half Australian. She has green eyes and long brown hair. Civilian attire She wears a short rolled-up sleeved jacket up to her forearms as they show, underneath the jacket is a purple / black t-shirt underneath it with a green zipper on her jacket. She also wears green tight pants around her legs and black boots. As Verre Arc As Verre Arc, Her hair now has green and blue tips around her hair as they are an addition to her hero form. She wears a green mask around her face. She wears a golden cape around her neck and connects to the body suit making her fly around. She also wears a long purple latex suit with a gold strap body on her suit. She also has green gauntlets and gloves around her forearms and hands with a black wrist band on her wrists. She also has a belt that is light purple with the name "Verre Arc" on her belt and the letters shines green. She also has green and blue mixed color boots on each side of her boots. Personality Valery is an extremely serious character. She constantly shows herself to act Goth, even though she doesn't use gothic makeup ever or before in her life. She looks up on Red Noir as her favorite hero and joins him on his adventures most of the time. She strives to become stronger and pesters Red Noir to train her frequently. Since becoming Red Noir's disciple, Verre Arc is very reverent and protective towards her "hero", although she does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Red Noir used to gain his powers. Abilities As a civilian As Verre Arc Family Relationships Violet Baxter Eberusu / Red Noir Ever since she wanted to be a hero, Valery is actually very close with him, He meant so much for her as she said that Red Noir was her favorite partner and saw him as her little brother. Baxter is seen with a close relationship with her as well. Master Fu Trivia *She was created by Amber Ewers, Baxter's sister. *When trying to find a personality for her. With Red Noir's all cocky and workable status similar to Deadpool. Valery's was the opposite of being serious and goth. *There is a One Punch Man reference in each of the episode where like Genos, she would get owned alot by akumatized villains. *Valery is actually goth. *After Red Noir and Verre Arc's partnership splitted, it was revealed that Red Noir was Verre Arc's favorite partner and he meant so much for her in her life and saw him as her little brother. Category:Upgraders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Students Category:Collège Françoise-Dupont Students Category:Miraculous holders Category:Rainbow Miraculous holders